La ciénaga de los muertos
by Kydre
Summary: ¿Qué harías si desconocieses lo que le ha ocurrido a tu amado en una guerra? ¿Esperarlo, ir a buscarlo? En este fic, la protagonista deberá decidir qué hacer, y gracias a ello se embarcará en una pequeña aventura que la hará crecer.
1. ¿Dónde está?

La Ciénaga de los Muertos  
  
Se cuenta entre los gondorianos que a finales de la Segunda Edad hubo una gran batalla donde tanto Hombres, Elfos y Orcos perecieron juntos. Sus cuerpos inertes fueron enterrados sin distinción en la llanura de la batalla. Esto ocurrió ante las puertas de la tierra negra: Mordor. Aquella llanura de muerte no tardó en convertirse en un lugar maldito. Poco tiempo después, las ciénagas invadieron el lugar, dando vida a los pantanos malditos, los únicos en toda Arda donde los espíritus de los muertos se manifestaban, guiando hacia la muerte con sus luces traicioneras a todos aquellos osados viajeros que se atrevían a adentrarse en las peligrosas tierras que moraban. La ciénaga de los muertos. Tierra hedionda y putrefacta. Y sin embargo cargada de melancolía e historias fatídicas de vidas truncadas por la guerra. He aquí una de ellas, la historia de Isilwen.  
  
La batalla contra Mordor había oscurecido la Tierra Media. Sauron había escapado de su prisión en Númenor al ser ésta engullida por las aguas. El diabólico señor oscuro había regresado a su reino de maldad, con el único propósito de arrasar a los pueblos libres que aún se le resistían. Gondor, Rohan, El Bosque Negro, Lothlórien, Rivendel... Tanto elfos como hombres corrían peligro ante Sauron. Así se formó la última alianza, la unión del pueblo inmortal al de los Hombres para destruir la amenaza de Mordor.  
  
En Gondor, que había sido la última escala de los guerreros de la última alianza antes de partir a la puerta negra, aquel día se respiraba un aire cargado, pesado y lleno de temor. Los guerreros habían partido tres meses atrás, y nadie en la gran ciudad blanca sabía nada sobre lo que había podido pasar.  
  
Desde las calles desiertas de la ciudad nadie podría haber visto la figura solitaria sobre las murallas que observaba, en silenciosa espera, el horizonte. Sus cabellos casi plateados eran mecidos por un viento que parecía susurrar una melodía llena de melancolía. Sus ojos grises clavados en el este llevaban grabados en la pupila el temor a la pérdida. Sus labios rosados sobre la pálida tez estaban prietos en una mueca de desespero. Y sus manos, finas como las de la más bella dama, apretaban con fuerza el muro al que estaban aferradas.  
  
La larga espera, llena de angustia, no la dejaban apartarse de aquella muralla, ni dejaba que su mirada se dirigiese a otro lugar que no fuese el este. Allí, las nubes negras que vomitaba el Monte del Destino lo cubrían todo. Su corazón latía esperando que entre las oscuras nubes alguna señal le diese una pizca de esperanza. Pero desde hacía días nada había ocurrido. Nada. Demasiada monotonía, demasiada tranquilidad.  
  
¿Quién era capaz de predecir si esa tensa tranquilidad daría paso a una época de paz o de desolación? ¿Quién podía interpretar las formas que las nubes tomaban en ocasiones? ¿Quién podía sacarla de aquel tormento?  
  
Isilwen, cual fiel centinela en su puesto, había pasado todos los días junto a la muralla, oteando el horizonte oriental, con la esperanza de ver aparecer el sol por la mañana, significando así que la guerra había terminado en victoria. Y sin embargo los días habían transcurrido sin ninguna señal.  
  
Cerró los ojos un instante, intentando relajar su ya castigada vista. Alzó su rostro marcado por las lágrimas hacia el cielo, y se mordió el labio en silencioso rezo. El aire gélido de aquel plomizo atardecer la envolvió en su helada caricia, haciéndola estremecer de frío.  
  
De repente, un ensordecedor trueno sacudió las nubes grises cargadas de lluvia, anunciando el comienzo de una tempestad.  
  
-De nada servirá que vigiles día y noche la lontananza.-  
  
La voz familiar que había pronunciado aquellas palabras sobresaltó sobremanera su corazón, que brincó aterrorizado en su pecho. Isilwen se giró bruscamente, con el rostro pálido.  
  
-Elana...-, susurró visiblemente aliviada, al ver frente a ella a una chica de cabellos castaños.  
  
La joven de expresión risueña sonrió divertida, y asintió al ver que su hermana la reconocía.  
  
-¡Qué exagerada! Ni que fuese tan fea para que te asustes tanto...-, se quejó Elana, con una pícara medio sonrisa bailándole en los labios.  
  
Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, los ojos de Isilwen se iluminaron levemente, y en sus labios asomó algo parecido a una sonrisa.  
  
-No digas tonterías Elana, con lo bella que eres...-  
  
Su hermana menor frunció el ceño y le sacó la lengua, mientras le espetaba:  
  
-¡Mentira!-  
  
Isilwen negó con la cabeza, fingiéndose dramáticamente abrumada por su actitud infantil, mientras Elana le pasaba un brazo por las espaldas, y la conducía suavemente hacia las blancas escaleras que bajaban de la muralla.  
  
-Anda, volvamos a casa...-  
  
Isilwen se dejó conducir dócilmente hacia el hogar y la protección de la familia. De hecho, llevaba muchos días casi sin dormir. Ni siquiera había pasado por su casa, excepto para mal alimentarse lo justo para no caer desmayada y dormir apenas unas horas.  
  
La espera la había conseguido retener en la muralla, rezando sin descanso, vigilando y suplicando la victoria y vuelta de los soldados que habían partido. Pero al fin y al cabo, había esperado tanto sin que nada ocurriese, que ya no le importaba dejar de vigilar en lo alto de la muralla para volver a la calidez del hogar.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
La noche sobrevino la casi desierta ciudad sin que nadie se diese cuenta de ello, y cubrió con su oscuro manto las solitarias calles de la blanca fortaleza.  
  
En el hogar de Isilwen, la paz reinante evidenciaba el sueño en que, los que allí habitaban, estaban sumidos.  
  
En el cuarto principal, el de los padres, una mujer adulta dormía aferrada a una camisa de hombre, mientras que en el lado de la cama donde su marido debía acompañarla, no había nadie.  
  
En el cuarto siguiente, en cambio, Elana dormía plácidamente, tranquila. Y no porque no se diese cuenta de que la guerra asolaba el mundo, sino porque la esperanza la embargaba. Era demasiado joven y aún no entendía de desesperanza.  
  
Al final del pasillo, en la última puerta que al fondo se discernía, mientras la lluvia arreciaba en el exterior, Isilwen dormía terriblemente intranquila. El terror, el miedo, las pesadillas, la angustia, la agonía... Todo aquello la atormentaba sin descanso en su sueño. La duda la carcomía, el no saber qué había pasado en la batalla le abrasaba sin piedad las entrañas. Se revolvía sin cesar en su lecho, intentando ahuyentar el dolor y la tristeza que luchaban por atraparla en su pesadilla.  
  
En su mente, un sin fin de imágenes desfilaban a una velocidad vertiginosa. Fuego, espadas, sangre, gritos ensordecedores, rugidos grotescos y estremecedores. Guerra. Muerte. Era la batalla ante la Puerta Negra. No cabía duda. Entonces lo vio, entre los millares de siluetas que se movían en desesperada batalla, pudo discernirlo. Beleg luchaba a muerte contra los siervos de Sauron.  
  
De repente, la imagen cambió bruscamente, y todo fue oscuridad. Estaba en algún sitio al aire libre. Las estrellas y la luna brillaban en el firmamento. Pero delante suyo no podía distinguir nada en el negro de la noche cerrada. Se giró en busca de algo que le ayudase a orientarse.  
  
Entonces, los vio. Unos ojos marrones, cercanos al color miel, profundos. Muy profundos. Una mirada misteriosa, iluminada por las llamas de una hoguera.  
  
La imagen volvió a cambiar. De nuevo, la algarabía de los gritos y sonidos de una cruenta batalla golpeó con fuerza sus oídos. Aquí y allá, en todas partes, caían cuerpos inertes, caían miles de heridos sufriendo una terrible agonía. Sus gritos y lamentos desgarrarían el más gélido corazón. Y allí seguía Beleg, en pie, protegiendo el cuerpo herido de un compañero, mientras éste se sujeta un costado con las manos llenas de sangre.  
  
Abatió sin problemas el orco que se le había abalanzado, consiguiendo una pequeña tregua. Beleg se giró y arrodilló junto a su compañero, ya delirante. Pero en cuanto intentó cargarlo en sus espaldas para llevárselo lejos de la batalla, un gran orco de horrible aspecto se le abalanzó por detrás. Alzó la cimitarra, y con un grotesco bramido, se dispuso a descargarla con la máxima fuerza de sus brazos, para desgarrar sin piedad a su víctima.  
  
-¡¡¡Beleg!!!-, gritó Isilwen con todas sus fuerzas, al borde de la histeria y la locura.  
  
Sin darse cuenta, se había incorporado de la cama, y había abierto los ojos. La pesadilla había terminado. Estaba despierta, en su habitación. Su cuerpo estaba sudado, su rostro pálido. Sus manos temblaban exageradamente, sus ojos grises estaban llenos de lágrimas que no podían contener, y su corazón latía desbocado en su pecho.  
  
Se mordió con fuerza el labio, sintiendo la rabia y el dolor oprimir horriblemente fuerte su corazón. ¿Qué diablos significaba aquel sueño? ¿Era tan sólo un espectro de su obsesión o, como sus más horribles y temidas sospechas le susurraban, una visión de lo que le podría haber ocurrido a Beleg en el frente?  
  
Apretó con desespero las sábanas que sostenía entre sus manos, e intentó por todos los medios calmar sus temblores, mientras su corazón seguía golpeando con fuerza su pecho. Sus latidos retumbaban tanto en su interior que temió que su madre y su hermana los escuchasen desde sus cuartos.  
  
Tenía tanto miedo... ¡Tanto! No soportaba escuchar la cruel vocecita que en su interior le murmuraba que aquello podía haber ocurrido en realidad, que Beleg podía haber muerto a merced de un desdeñable y malvado orco. Que su amado Beleg había sido herido con la ponzoñosa cimitarra de un siervo de Sauron.  
  
Por más que se tapaba con todas sus fuerzas los oídos para no escuchar las palabras que tanto temía, no lograba hacerlas desaparecer, no lograba hacerlas callar. Una enorme procesión de ideas desfiló vertiginosamente por su aturdida mente, confusas, ininteligibles, imposibles de comprender todas a la vez. Todas ellas susurraban al mismo son, discutiéndose el puesto para poder ser escuchadas. Isilwen puso sus dedos en las sienes y apretó con todas sus fuerzas, intentando borrar por completo el dolor que invadía su frente.  
  
¡No podía! ¡Era incapaz de soportar tal tortura!  
  
Como única respuesta a todas aquellas voces en su cabeza, que le reclamaban atención a gritos, un enorme torrente de lágrimas comenzó a deslizarse por sus mejillas. Caían de entre las manos que ocultaban su rostro, mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba por sus sollozos incontenibles, y de sus labios brotaban gemidos de desesperación y palabras sin sentido, des las que lo único que se podía entender era el nombre de su amado.  
  
Por un largo espacio de tiempo, Isilwen dio rienda suelta a su llanto, descargando por fin toda la desesperación que había sentido, toda la angustia, el dolor, la duda. Todo lo lanzó en aquel desesperado llanto, en el que las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar de sus enrojecidos ojos. Se mordió los labios con tanta fuerza y durante tanto rato, que los hizo palidecer, e incluso sangrar.  
  
Aquello debía terminar. Aquel suplicio debía acabar pronto, o no tardaría en perder por completo la cordura. Isilwen fue tranquilizándose poco a poco, lentamente. Se repitió una y otra vez que lo que había soñado no era más que el reflejo de todo el sufrimiento que había sentido en las largas esperas junto a la muralla. Que no era más que una ilusión. Y, gracias a ello, consiguió relajarse por completo.  
  
Cuando las lágrimas dejaron de enturbiar su vista, y los amargos sollozos desistieron en su intento de estallar en su garganta, Isilwen se sintió rendida. Se sintió débil y soñolienta. Así que, no queriendo volver a pensar en todo lo que la había atormentado momentos antes, se tendió en su lecho, se acurrucó entre sus sábanas, y cerró los ojos, cayendo dormida al instante.  
  
Aquel reparador sueño sería, quizás, la última tregua que el dolor le concedería.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****** Las primeras luces del amanecer se empezaban a filtrar por entre las cortinas del cuarto de Isilwen, cuando, mientras ésta dormía plácidamente, alguien empezó a aporrear con fuerza su puerta.  
  
Isilwen se removió entre las sábanas, molesta, aún dormida.  
  
-¡¡¡¡Isilwen!!!!-, se oyó gritar a Elana, desde el lado opuesto de la puerta.  
  
De nuevo, la muchacha se dio la vuelta en la cama, y se tapó, de un estirón, la cabeza con las sábanas.  
  
-¡¡Isilwen!! ¡¡Despierta dormilona!!-  
  
Elana empezaba a impacientarse. ¿Por qué demonios no se despertaba? Si no le hacía caso después de aquel grito, tendría que entrar y tomar medidas drásticas.  
  
Esperó unos segundos más. Silencio.  
  
-Hay que ver...-, rezongó entre dientes Elana, antes de poner la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta.  
  
Inspiró profundamente, y abrió de golpe la puerta.  
  
-¡Vamos oso de las cavernas! ¡La primavera ha llegado y debes dejar de invernar!-, gritó en tono burlón mientras corría hacia su hermana.  
  
Ésta, al escuchar los gritos, escondió, enormemente molesta, la cabeza bajo su almohada, tapándose los oídos. Pero de poco le sirvió, porque de pronto se vio desprovista de la calidez de sus sábanas, y empezó a ser zarandeada por su hermana menor.  
  
Evidentemente, esto no le agradó en absoluto a Isilwen, que sintiendo que estaba comenzando a despertarse, empezó a gruñir y murmurar entre dientes.  
  
-¡Vamos! ¡Despierta de una vez Isilwen!-, le gritó Elana, mientras se las veía para arrebatarle la almohada.  
  
De repente, Isilwen se incorporó bruscamente de la cama, y arrebatándole de las manos la almohada a Elana, se la lanzó con tanta fuerza que la hizo caer al suelo.  
  
-¡Wow!-, exclamó ésta al caer, impresionada.- Parece que por fin has reaccionado.-  
  
Isilwen hizo una mueca de desagrado, mientras se frotaba los ojos con el dorso de la mano. Se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, y, colocándose la almohada en la falda, le preguntó a su hermana:  
  
-¿Por qué me levantas tan pronto? Si apenas acaba de salir el sol...-  
  
En el rostro siempre risueño de Elana se dibujó una hermosa y radiante sonrisa.  
  
-Han vuelto Isilwen.-, susurró.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Al cabo de escasos minutos, Isilwen se hallaba corriendo desesperadamente por las calles de la ahora abarrotada Minas Tirith. La noticia se había expandido rápidamente por toda la ciudad, y todos aquellos que habían esperado y esperado en ella, acudían a la calle principal, por donde los soldados victoriosos entraban.  
  
La gente corría al encuentro de sus familiares y amigos, esperanzados, rezando porque estuviesen sanos y salvos. Y es que, aunque la alegría reinaba en todos los corazones, pues no en vano la guerra había sido ganada y el mundo estaba a salvo de Sauron, también la incertidumbre moraba en ellos. ¿Quién podía asegurar que su amigo o familiar había vuelto de la batalla? Tan sólo los ojos.  
  
Así se encontraba Isilwen, dividida entre la alegría más eufórica, y la agonía más dolorosa. Algo en su interior la llamaba a ser prudente, a no cantar victoria antes de tiempo. Ansiaba fervientemente poder ver, entre la multitud de soldados que entraban llenos de gloria en la ciudad, a su amado Beleg. También a su padre, claro está, y a sus primos, tíos y amigos. Pero en especial a él, al hombre que le había robado el corazón.  
  
No pudiendo aguantar la mezcla de emoción, alegría y duda que aturdían su corazón, se remangó un poco el vestido, y echó a correr aún más rápido hacia el final de la calle donde se encontraba. Al llegar, se topó con un grupo de gente que barraban el paso, y no por diversión, sino porque saliendo de aquella calle se llegaba a la avenida principal, que, desgraciadamente, estaba abarrotada.  
  
Isilwen maldijo su mala suerte, pero, no dispuesta a dejarse vencer, se acercó a la multitud de gente que se apretujaba para poder ver algo de lo que pasaba en la avenida. Murmurando disculpas de vez en cuando, empezó a escurrirse entre la gente, avanzando cada vez más hacia el centro de la calle principal, donde se hallaba la respuesta a los largos días de espera y vigilia junto a la muralla.  
  
De pronto, de entre el laberinto de personas que se agolpaban en la avenida, pudo entrever los cascos de un caballo, luego, un caballero. ¡Ya estaba cerca! Unos empujoncitos más, algunas quejas aquí y allá, ¡y ya está!  
  
Isilwen se hallaba en primera fila, observando con avidez a todos aquellos soldados radiantes que entraban en su ciudad natal y se reencontraban con sus seres queridos.  
  
De repente, un rostro conocido apareció de entre el desfile de caballeros. Montado a caballo, se acercaba hacia ella Aegnor, el mejor amigo de Beleg. Isilwen buscó desesperadamente a su lado, en busca de su amor. Revisó todas y cada una de las caras que se hallaban cerca de Aegnor.  
  
Nada. ¡No estaba! Su corazón empezó a latir cada vez más rápido. No podía ser... Era imposible...  
  
-Isilwen.-, saludó Aegnor, que se había detenido delante suyo.  
  
Aquel saludo la sacó de sus desesperadas y angustiosas cavilaciones, e hicieron que alzara sus asustados ojos hacia Aegnor. -¿Dónde está?-, susurró, con los ojos vidriosos.  
  
Aegnor bajó sus ojos, sombrío, miró hacia un lado, y volvió a alzar la vista. Miró a Isilwen seriamente, mientras ésta se desmoronaba por dentro.  
  
-No lo sé...-  
  
Isilwen se quedó sin aliento. El corazón se le detuvo, congelado. La mirada se le perdió en el vacío. Su mente se quedó totalmente en blanco.  
  
Bajó el rostro, negando con la cabeza. Se llevó las manos, temblorosas, a las sienes. El labio inferior empezó a temblarle casi imperceptiblemente. Las lágrimas nublaron su vista, mientras, de nuevo, volvían a humedecer su rostro.  
  
-No por favor...No Beleg...-, murmuró con la voz totalmente rota.  
  
En aquel momento, sintió como Aegnor le tomaba una mano y le alzaba el rostro suavemente.  
  
-Espera Isilwen, espera. No llores aún, no pierdas la esperanza. Escúchame bien.-, le susurró dulcemente.  
  
Ella, mientras luchaba por contener las lágrimas, volvió a mirarlo, esperando ansiosamente a que él le concediese alguna esperanza. Se aferró a su mano, con la que él le sujetaba la suya, desesperada. Sólo esperando que le diese una buena noticia sobre Beleg.  
  
-No pude encontrarlo, pero dudo mucho que pereciese en la batalla. No, Beleg no.- Isilwen esperó a que Aegnor continuase.- Hay un campamento, cerca de la llanura de la batalla, donde se trata a los heridos. Tanto graves como leves. Estoy completamente seguro de que está allí. Irán volviendo poco a poco.-  
  
La conversación se detuvo un momento, pues Aegnor tuvo que saludar a uno de sus familiares. Sin darse cuenta, soltó la mano de Isilwen, mientras lo abrazaba. Cuando acabó de saludarlo, y éste se fue en busca de otros familiares, Aegnor se giró de neuvo, para continuar hablándole.  
  
-Si en una semana no vuelve iré yo mismo a buscarlo. ¿De acuerdo Isil...? ¿Isilwen?-, Aegnor se detuvo, asombrado.  
  
Donde ella había estado hacía un momento, ya no había nadie. Se había esfumado, como por arte de magia. Aegnor frunció el ceño, confundido.  
  
-¿Qué demonios..?-  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ .........  
  
TBC 


	2. El camino sigue y sigue

Capítulo 2: El camino sigue y sigue...  
  
La luz de la luna iluminaba con sus débiles y blanquecinos rayos de luz el cuarto donde Isilwen se hallaba. Había estado todo el día, después de saludar a su padre y estar con él, (pues también lo había echado mucho de menos) preparando su plan.  
  
No había perdido para nada el tiempo. Sabía que lo que se proponía era una soberana locura, pero no estaba dispuesta a sentarse a esperar ni un día más. Había sufrido demasiado. Ni sus padres ni su hermana sabían absolutamente nada de sus propósitos. De hecho, nadie lo sabía.  
  
Según lo que Aegnor le había dicho antes de que ella misma se fuese corriendo del lugar, tan sólo debía viajar hasta los lindes de la llanura de la batalla. Allí tenía la firme esperanza de encontrar a Beleg.  
  
Se sentó un momento en su escritorio, y encendiendo una vela que tenía a un lado, volvió a repasar el recorrido que se había marcado en el mapa. Todo resultaba bastante precipitado, pero ¿qué iba a hacer, cuando el corazón le pedía a gritos que corriese en busca de Beleg? No quería demorar su marcha ni un día. Por eso se había tomado la libertad de no decírselo a nadie, pues seguramente le abrían impedido marchar.  
  
Suspiró, algo cansada de tantas preocupaciones, y enrolló el pergamino donde el mapa estaba dibujado. Lo ató con una cinta que tenía a mano, y lo colocó en su fardo. Volvió a su armario, tomó dos camisas sencillas, un pantalón y poco más. Al fin y al cabo, el viaje no sería muy largo.  
  
Ella ya se había vestido, con una camisa también sencilla, blanca y de tela fina, un pantalón ajustado de cuero que le permitiría cabalgar con facilidad ( que, por cierto, había tomado prestado de Elana), y las botas que utilizaba para pasear fuera de la ciudad. Metió cuidadosamente la ropa en el fardo, mientras repasaba mentalmente la lista de lo que debía llevarse.  
  
Recordando algo, rebuscó en su armario, del que sacó una manta, que también colocó en la bolsa. La cerró bien, y ató con fuerza los cordeles que tenía. Cuando lo hizo, se la echó a la espalda, y salió sigilosamente de su cuarto.  
  
Procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, se dirigió a la despensa, de donde tomó su zurrón, y comenzó llenarlo de las provisiones que le parecieron apropiados para un viaje como el que estaba a punto de emprender. La pequeña bolsa de cuero no tardó en llenarse por completo, e Isilwen, satisfecha, se colocó el zurrón, y volvió a tomar la bolsa.  
  
Salió al comedor y sala de estar de su casa, ahora desierto y tan sólo iluminado por la poca luz lunar que se filtraban de entre las cortinas que cubrían las ventanas. Todo se hallaba en el perfecto orden que su madre se esmeraba por mantener en la casa.  
  
De repente, un sentimiento de remordimiento oprimió su corazón. Isilwen se llevó la mano al pecho, pero ante la idea de dejar una carta de despedida que no hiciese sufrir tanto a su familia razonó que si en verdad la dejaba, ellos la perseguirían y la traerían de vuelta a Minas Tirith. Y aquello no debía pasar. Llegaría al campamento de heridos, y lo haría en secreto.  
  
Aunque, a decir verdad, Isilwen hubo de reconocer que echaría mucho de menos a su hermana Elana, a sus padres, y todos los momentos felices que pasaba junto a ellos. Pero se consoló con la idea de que el viaje sería breve.  
  
Se giró y caminó decidida hacia la puerta de salida de su hogar, y, echando un último vistazo hacia atrás, salió al exterior, cerrando sigilosamente la puerta. Caminó silenciosamente por las vacías calles nocturnas de su ciudad.  
  
De repente, se paró en seco. Una agradable sensación empezaba a nacer en su pecho. Algo que la hacía arder de emoción y enardecía su corazón. La aventura, lo imprevisto, el posible peligro. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que el viaje en el que se embarcaba le iba a dar la oportunidad de ver el mundo en toda su amplitud y con sus propios ojos. Empezaba a gustarle la idea de huir y viajar sola. Sí, mucho.  
  
Una sonrisa acudió a sus labios, e iluminó su bello rostro. Sintiéndose valiente y fuerte como nunca, volvió a ponerse en marcha, con pasos bien decididos, hacia las caballerizas.  
  
Con la oscuridad de la noche como aliada, pudo escabullirse sin problemas dentro de las cuadras, y buscar y encontrar enseguida el caballo de su padre. Se acercó a él lentamente, algo intimidada, pues nunca había montado a caballo sola. Sí que había cabalgado alguna vez, pero siempre detrás de Beleg, con él como jinete y ella como acompañante.  
  
Inspirando profundamente, entró en el espacio que tenía reservado el corcel de su familia. Dejó la bolsa y el zurrón a un lado, y se acercó al animal, intentando por todos los medios estar lo más tranquila posible. Beleg le había dicho una vez que los caballos notaban el temor en los jinetes, y no les gustaba mucho, la verdad.  
  
Así que, intentando serenarse al máximo, y con el corazón agitado en su pecho, acercó su mano a la frente del caballo, y lo acarició suavemente. Primero algo nerviosa, pero luego, viendo que el animal la aceptaba, lo hizo más confiada.  
  
Con el animal ya de su parte, comenzó a ponerle la montura, que era una de las pocas cosas que sabía hacer, pues a menudo ayudaba a su hermana Elana a hacerlo ( ella sí que sabía montar a caballo y lo hacía con frecuencia ). Cuando lo hubo echo, ató firmemente la bolsa tras la silla, y se volvió a colocar el zurrón, ya preparada para salir.  
  
Entonces, sin saber porqué, echó un vistazo alrededor, y encontró la capa de viaje de su padre, colgada allí mismo. Dándose cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido al olvidar algo tan fundamental, dio gracias a la suerte que la protegía, la tomó, y se la puso.  
  
Ya estaba completamente lista. Con el corazón palpitando salvajemente en su pecho, se decidió a subir, por primera vez en su vida, a un caballo, para cabalgar ella sola.  
  
-Veamos...-, murmuró, mientras se concentraba en alzar el pie izquierdo para ponerlo en el estribo.  
  
Había visto miles de veces hacerlo a los hombres, soldados, a Elana, a Beleg... No tenía porqué ser tan difícil. Colocó firmemente el pie en su sitio, se asió con fuerza donde pudo, y se impulsó lo más fuerte que le permitieron sus manos.  
  
-¡Ya está!-, exclamó triunfante, al verse en lo alto del caballo.  
  
Pero algo no fue bien del todo, pues en vez de quedarse montada como estaba previsto y era lógico, Isilwen notó aturdida como se pasaba de largo.  
  
-¡Wooow!-  
  
El grito surgió de su garganta sin ella darse cuenta, mientras caía torpemente por el otro lado del caballo. Confundida y con el cabello revuelto y lleno de la paja que le había amortiguado la caída, se levantó como pudo.  
  
El caballo relinchó suavemente, removiendo la crin, con los ojos brillantes y llenos de mofa. A Isilwen le pareció que se estaba riendo abiertamente de ella.  
  
-¡No te rías de mí! Es la primera vez que monto sola, tendré derecho a equivocarme, ¿no?-, refunfuñó ella entre dientes, enfadada. Admitía que lo suyo era realmente cómico, pero, que un caballo se burlase de ella... ¡Eso ya era demasiado!  
  
-Ya verás... Esta vez lo conseguiré...-, murmuró, decidida a recuperar lo que quedaba de su orgullo.  
  
Se arregló el cabello rápidamente, con gestos nerviosos, y se volvió a acercar al caballo. Éste se giró a mirarla, observándola con expresión burlona. La estaba retando a subirse.  
  
Isilwen, notando el reto en la mirada del animal, empezó a temerse lo peor. Había oído alguna vez que aquellos jinetes que montaban a un caballo estando éste en su contra habían acabado por los suelos.  
  
Un escalofrío recorrió lentamente su espalda. La cosa no pintaba bien... O se llevaba bien con el caballo, o acaba por los suelos y sin salir siquiera de la ciudad. A menos que quisiese hacer todo el viaje a pie... Sólo de pensarlo le asaltaron los sudores.  
  
No, no. Tenía que montar el caballo, aunque fuese agarrada a él con pies y manos, como un simio.  
  
Suspiró con fuerza, intentando relajarse. Se cogió a la silla, puso el pie en el estribo y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Dejando ir la mente y tan sólo pensando en la sencilla acción de empujarse hacia arriba con fuerza, se subió a la montura.  
  
Abrió los ojos poco a poco. ¡Lo había conseguido! ¡Se había subido al caballo ella sola!  
  
-¿Lo ves? ¡Te he dicho que lo conseguiría!-, le dijo orgullosa al caballo.  
  
El animal relinchó divertido, resoplando. Isilwen rió también, contenta, y palmeó con afecto el cuello aterciopelado del caballo.  
  
-Bueno caballito, me parece que tú y yo nos llevaremos bien...-, susurró amablemente.  
  
El corcel de oscuro pelaje, al que desde ese momento Isilwen llamaría Thalion (fuerte, en élfico), asintió varias veces, removiendo su negra crin, dando a entender a la joven jinete que la comprendía.  
  
Una sonrisa asomó al rostro de la muchacha, iluminándolo levemente. Cogió las riendas con convicción, y asegurándose de que nadie andaba por las calles, ordenó:  
  
-Adelante.-  
  
Bajo las puertas abiertas de la gran ciudad de Minas Tirith, un silencioso jinete, cubierto por su capucha, avanzaba sigilosamente hacia el exterior, adentrándose en la negra oscuridad de la noche. Nadie pudo verlo marchar aquella noche, pues todos los hombres, por orden del príncipe Isildur (que aún se hallaba de camino, acompañando a su difunto padre) se hallaban en sus casas, disfrutando de nuevo del hogar y la familia.  
  
Así fue como Isilwen partió sin ser vista de su ciudad natal, embarcándose en un clandestino viaje hacia la desolada llanura de la batalla, en busca de su amado Beleg.  
  
........................................................................................................  
  
-Bueno...-, suspiró Isilwen.- Ya estamos de camino...-  
  
Thalion resopló graciosamente, asintiendo.  
  
Una risilla escapó de los labios de la joven, divertida por el gesto del caballo. Parecía haber entre caballo y jinete una especial compenetración, como si algo los ligase a entenderse perfectamente el uno al otro. Quizás era el viaje que emprendían. O quizás no...  
  
Isilwen sacudió aquellas ideas de su mente, al darse cuenta de que se estaba exponiendo demasiado a las torres vigía de las murallas blancas. Quizás no habría nadie observando, que era lo más probable en aquel día, pero más valía asegurarse de no tener ningún sobresalto...  
  
Agarró las riendas desde más adelante, haciéndolas más cortas, tensándolas. Estiró suavemente hacia la izquierda, obligando a Thalion a cambiar de dirección y girar. Poco a poco y en silencio, caballo y jinete se acercaron a la base de la gran muralla, siguiendo su camino desde aquella posición. Ya ningún vigía podría verles partir hacia el este.  
  
Isilwen suspiró aliviada, dándose cuenta entonces de que, por un momento, su corazón se había acelerado, atemorizado por la sensación de peligro.  
  
Soltó un poco las riendas, dejando que Thalion fuese cabalgando algo más libremente. Confiaba en aquel corcel. Seguramente debía saberse el camino que ella deseaba seguir... No en vano lo había recorrido dos veces, de ida y de vuelta, llevando en su lomo a Deonvan, su padre.  
  
Se removió en la silla, incómoda. ¡Cómo demonios debían soportar los soldados viajar tanto tiempo en una posición tan incómoda! Le estaban empezando a entrar agujetas... Empezó a buscar, en vano, una posición algo más confortable que le permitiese viajar más a gusto. Pero al cabo de más de una hora de cabalgata, habiendo desistido en su búsqueda de la posición ideal, decidió que ya se había alejado bastante de la ciudad. Buscaría un lugar donde poder dormir decentemente...  
  
Estaba claro que no hallaría ninguna posada de camino a un campo de batalla ( aunque en su más alocadas esperanzas había llegado a pensarlo ), pero esperaba encontrar algún lugar un poco resguardado. Como una cueva, o algo por el estilo.  
  
Sin embargo, parecía que no encontraría cueva alguna por donde estaba cabalgando...  
  
Isilwen suspiró, algo malhumorada. Parecía que nada de lo que había pensado para el viaje iba a ocurrir... Ni posadas donde dormir, ni cuevas, ni bosque donde viajar un poco más resguardada de todo, ni comodidad cabalgando... ¡Nada! La mala suerte la perseguía como un nubarrón negro. Y poco le extrañaría si ese nubarrón empezara a molestarla con lluvia y algunos truenos.  
  
Si es que era demasiado cómico... Una simple doncella gondoriana viajando a solas, a caballo, hacia un campo de batalla desierto, donde pretendía encontrar a alguien desaparecido... Sería el objeto de mofa de toda la ciudad si alguien se enteraba...  
  
El amargo sentimiento de estar haciendo el ridículo se aposentó sin escrúpulos en el pecho de Isilwen, provocándole un malestar insoportable.  
  
Inspiró con fuerza, cerrando los ojos, y expiró suave y lentamente, concentrándose en no pensar más en aquellos molestos sentimientos. Se limitó a pensar en que todo lo que hacía era por encontrar a Beleg, tan sólo por volverle a ver. Vivo o muerto, pero volverle a ver. Lo hizo mientras sentía la fría brisa de la noche acariciándole el rostro, mientras las estrellas titilaban tímidamente en el firmamento, acompañando a su bella reina, la luna.  
  
Pero cuando volvió a posar la mirada en el camino, los vio. Unos ojos marrones, cercanos al color miel, profundos. Muy profundos. Una mirada misteriosa, iluminada por las llamas de una hoguera.  
  
En un acto instintivo, su mano se dirigió a la empuñadura de un arma inexistente.  
  
TBC  
  
Aiya de nuevo! He tardado mucho ( como suele pasar ¬.¬ :P ), pero ya estoy de vuelta con el segundo capítulo. Es un poco más corto, pero es que tenía que cortar ahí :P, para mantener la tensión .  
  
Vylarien: Gracias por dejarme un review ., jeje aunque siento haberte creado confusión con el final del capítulo :P, sólo desaparece Isilwen XD La próxima vez intentaré escribir mejor U.U... Pero weno, a ver q te parece este capi :D  
  
Amarie, magical elf: Me ha alegrado muchísimo que te haya gustado ., pensaba que no le gustaría a nadie mi forma de escribir. Además, este fic nació como algo muy personal, pues es bastate dramático ( con los pobres toques de humor que intento darle :P ), y pensé que nadie lo leería. Así que, muchísimas gracias por hacerlo . Espero que no te decepcione este capítulo.  
  
The Balrog of Altena: Ei vecinaaa ( hoy estaremos algo más cerca ;) estaré en mallorca :D). Gracias por leer este fic! Y por el review! Me hizo muchísima ilusión recibirlo ., y más en catalán, jejeje. Encara que sento dir-te que Aegnor sortirà poquet, a mi també em cau molt bé, però el seu paper no és molt important dins la trama :P A veure que et sembla aquest capítol ; ) 


	3. Mellon

Capítulo 3: Mellon  
  
La mano de Isilwen se cerró en el vacío, dándose cuenta, aterrorizada, de que estaba totalmente desarmada. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido que podría encontrar enemigos por el camino? Se sentía terriblemente estúpida. Y aún peor, terriblemente indefensa.  
  
La desconocida figura se alzó, aún oculta su identidad por las sombras de la noche.  
  
Isilwen tragó saliva, con el corazón en un puño. Se la había jugado demasiado, había sido una locura emprender aquel viaje. ¡Demonios! ¡Cuánto deseaba estar de vuelta en su hogar, lejos del peligro! Pero ya era demasiado tarde... En aquel momento pagaría por su insensatez...  
  
La muchacha cerró los ojos, atemorizada, esperando que el desconocido la acuchillase en cualquier momento.  
  
-¿Quién sois y qué hacéis aquí?-, preguntó una voz femenina pero hostil.  
  
Isilwen abrió los ojos, sorprendida. ¿No le iba a hacer daño? ¿Le estaba hablando? Suspiró aliviada, mientras se reprendía por su asustadizo e infantil carácter.  
  
-¡Responded!-  
  
El duro reclamo la cogió por sorpresa, sacándola de su ensoñación, recordándole que, de todas maneras, el peligro aún no había pasado. Además, creía haber oído el suave sonido de una espada saliendo de su vaina.  
  
Agarró con firmeza las riendas de Thalion y carraspeó, cohibida.  
  
-Soy Isilwen, hija de Deonvan, habitante de Gondor, y viajo a...,- Isilwen recordó de pronto que estaba hablando con una posible enemiga-, a un lugar que no es de vuestra incumbencia.-, concluyó, algo asustada por la posible reacción de quien le había preguntado.  
  
-Vaya, una joven viajera insensata y sensata a la vez...-, dijo la desconocida, con cierto tono de inocente burla.  
  
Isilwen frunció el ceño, ya tranquila, pues parecía que la desconocida no tenía intención de hacerle daño, pero aún desconfiada.  
  
-Deberías haber salido armada de tu bonita ciudad, podrían hacerte daño...-  
  
-Eso es cosa mía.-, respondió secamente, Isilwen.  
  
La espontánea risa, surgida de la desconocida, sorprendió de veras a Isilwen, que no se esperaba tal reacción. Cuando la risa cesó, se escuchó con claridad como una espada era de nuevo envainada.  
  
-Si te parece bien, Isilwen, hija de Deonvan, te ofrezco el calor de mi hoguera y mi compañía durante esta fría noche.- la desconocida dio un paso hacia delante, dejando que la luz de las llamas la hicieran visible a los ojos de Isilwen.- ¿Aceptas?  
  
El aliento se congeló en la garganta de Isilwen. ¡No era posible!  
  
Tan pronto como la desconocida quedó a la luz de la hoguera, su enorme belleza fue revelada. ¡Era una elfa! ¡Un miembro de la raza de los Eldar! Y eso era evidente, pues poseía las graciosas orejas picudas de su familia. Sus cabellos eran castaños, largos y lacios, su figura alta y esbelta, y sus ojos, marrones, cercanos al color miel, profundos... ¡Un momento! ¡Esos ojos ya los había visto! No hacía mucho...  
  
De repente recordó que la elfa esperaba frente a ella a que le diera una respuesta sobre su amable proposición. Pensó unos segundos si no sería algo peligroso aceptar la oferta, pero recordando que provenía de una Eldar, no dudó más y tendió su mano hacia la elfa.  
  
-Acepto.-, dijo, con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios.  
  
La elfa también sonrió, y le tomó la mano, estrechándola suavemente.  
  
Isilwen descabalgó de Thalion, mientras soltaba la mano de la elfa, de la que no pudo evitar observar que sus ropas de viaje, aun siendo élficas, estaban algo ajadas.  
  
-Bienvenida entonces a mi humilde campamento. Mi nombre es Aredhel.-, se presentó la elfa, con voz cálida y amable-, Ven conmigo junto a la hoguera y come algo, pues se te ve hambrienta. Tu caballo puede sentarse junto al mío.-, dijo Aredhel, haciendo que Isilwen reparase por primera vez en un hermoso corcel blanco que se hallaba a pocos metros de la hoguera.  
  
-Muchas gracias.-, susurró Isilwen, algo cohibida por la amabilidad que le brindaba aquella elfa.  
  
Ambas se sentaron junto a la pequeña fogata, mientras Thalion se colocaba junto al caballo élfico. Isilwen bajó la cabeza, y fijó la vista en las llamas, que ardían y saltaban, juguetonas, cocinando un par de pedazos de carne que habían sido colocados en ellas gracias a un palo.  
  
De pronto, sintió como el cansancio la invadía por completo, y un enorme peso afligió su corazón, oprimiéndolo. Acababa de recordar el objeto de su viaje. Beleg... Lo echaba tantísimo de menos... Un doloroso calor le abrasaba por dentro, tan sólo recordando que no había vuelto a casa...  
  
-¿Te apetece algo de carne?- susurró Aredhel, mirándola comprensivamente, mientras apartaba la comida del fuego.  
  
Isilwen asintió vagamente, distraída, agotada por el trayecto recorrido y la cabalgata. Aredhel, le ofreció un poco de su carne, que se veía muy apetecible, sonriendo casi maternalmente, al ver que la muchacha lo aceptaba y se ponía a comer, en silencio.  
  
No sabía exactamente porqué, pero Aredhel, de carácter orgulloso y desconfiado con los desconocidos, al ver aquella muchacha de cabellos claros, había sentido como su habitual coraza caía, para sentir la necesidad de cuidar de ella. Parecía desvalida, perdida, triste y desolada por algún motivo...Daban ganas de abrazarla estrechamente, para susurrarle dulcemente palabras de consuelo.  
  
-Debes tener un motivo muy fuerte para haber dejado tu hogar y haberte puesto en camino tú sola...-, murmuró la elfa, prudentemente.  
  
Isilwen se giró hacia ella, sonriendo, viendo en los oscuros ojos de Aredhel, la típica chispa curiosa de los elfos. Dispuesta a hablar con ella, se acabó la carne que tenía, y se acomodó para poderla mirar sin tener que girarse. Aredhel hizo lo mismo, esperando pacientemente a que Isilwen hablara.  
  
-Viajo hacia la llanura de la batalla.-, explicó Isilwen.- Voy en busca de Beleg... El hombre al que amo.  
  
Aredhel quedó callada, estupefacta por su declaración. Jamás podría haber imaginado la intención de Isilwen de partir hacia un campo de batalla desierto. Y lo hacía por amor... Un estremecimiento recorrió su columna, enfriando sus manos, sabiendo que el viaje de aquella muchacha seguramente sería en vano, y que acabaría con final trágico. La compasión la embargó, y al ver el dulce rostro de Isilwen, lleno de resignación, no pudo evitar encariñarse con ella. No era nada típico de ella ser tan amable ni afectuosa con alguien que apenas acababa de conocer, pero aquellos ojos grises llenos de tristeza ablandaban su corazón.  
  
-Seguro que lo encontrarás.-, le animó Aredhel, con su cálida voz.  
  
Isilwen bajó el rostro, con la mirada oscurecida de pronto. Parecía haber recordado las pocas posibilidades que tenía de encontrar vivo a Beleg. Es más, de encontrarlo, simplemente.  
  
-Eso espero...-, murmuró quedamente, con la voz rota.  
  
Aredhel, posó su mano sobre su cabeza, y acarició lentamente los claros cabellos de Isilwen, intentando reconfortarla. Estuvo un rato acariciándola, puesto que Isilwen no la rechazó en ningún momento, aceptó su cariño.  
  
Al cabo de un momento, Aredhel se levantó y se dirigió hacia su fardo, de donde sacó una fina manta de tela élfica. Volvió al lado de Isilwen, y se la puso sobre los hombros, mientras le susurraba dulcemente:  
  
-Descansa tranquila, esta noche yo haré guardia.-  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Faltaban ya pocas horas para que la luna descendiera de su trono en el firmamento y diera paso a su hermano el sol, pero aún las estrellas brillaban intensamente en el lienzo de negro inmaculado que era la noche.  
  
Isilwen despertó ligeramente, después de algunas horas de sueño. Sin moverse, pues estaba muy a gusto acurrucada con la manta de Aredhel, empezó a observar a su alrededor, con los ojos medio cerrados por el sueño.  
  
La noche era increíblemente clara, el negro del cielo limpio. Las estrellas brillaban con su acostumbrada luz distante, y la luna, con toda su elegancia y señorío, vigilaba las horas nocturnas.  
  
Donde horas antes ardía una hoguera, en aquel momento las brasas brillaban suavemente con su fulgor rojizo, dando algo de calidez al fresco ambiente nocturno. Y, junto a ellas, Aredhel montaba guardia.  
  
Estaba arrebujada en su capa, y miraba las estrellas, que se reflejaban en sus hermosos ojos. Portaba un arco en sus manos que Isilwen no había visto antes, posiblemente porque lo abría tenido guardado hasta el momento de hacer la guardia.  
  
Su silueta se dibujaba contra el cielo nocturno, contorneada por un fino hilo de luz plateada que le daba la luna. Sin duda, era una elfa.  
  
Poco a poco, Isilwen fue notando como el sueño la arrullaba de nuevo, y se la llevaba dulcemente al mundo de los sueños. Y, sin saber bien qué hacía, susurró, con voz adormilada:  
  
-Mañana ya no estarás aquí, ¿verdad?-  
  
Aredhel, se giró hacia ella, mirándola con cariño, observando como de nuevo sus ojos se cerraban y el sueño la vencía.  
  
-Duerme pequeña, mañana te espera un largo día...-, le susurró tiernamente, mientras volvía de nuevo, su mirada a las estrellas.  
  
..........................................................................................................  
  
El sol se había alzado como de costumbre, y sus dorados rayos de luz rozaban molestamente los párpados cerrados de Isilwen, que se debatía inconscientemente por no despertarse. Pero no se le concedería más tiempo de sueño, pues, inesperadamente, una mano se posó suavemente en su hombro, y la meneó un poco, tratando de despertarla.  
  
-Vamos Isilwen, es hora de despertarse...-, le dijo Aredhel.  
  
Isilwen se removió en sueños, enfurruñada, murmurando entre dientes palabras ininteligibles y sin sentido. Aredhel frunció el sueño, divertida, pues había creído entender, gracias a su fino oído élfico, como Isilwen pedía unos minutos más de descanso a una tal Elana. Pero no podía concedérselos, el viaje debía ser retomado.  
  
-Isilwen... Venga, que se está haciendo tarde...-, la instó a despertarse, mientras la meneaba algo más fuerte.  
  
Para alegría de Aredhel, los grises ojos de la muchacha gondoriana se entreabieron lentamente, mientras Isilwen suspiraba profundamente.  
  
-¿Aredhel?-, murmuró, soñolienta.  
  
-Sí, soy yo. Venga, levanta.-, le contestó la elfa.  
  
Isilwen cerró los ojos con fuerza, bostezó abiertamente, y se desperezó, aún tapada por la manta. Volvió a abrir los ojos, tranquilamente, mientras observaba como Aredhel dispersaba las cenizas de la fogata, y recogía rápidamente todas sus cosas, ordenándolas en su fardo. La joven se incorporó a medias, apoyándose en su codo, mientras se colocaba un poco el cabello, que se le había desordenado mientras dormía. Se frotó los ojos, pues adormecida como estaba, no veía claramente.  
  
Aredhel acabó enseguida de recoger, y cuando ya iba a cerrar su fardo, recordó una cosa. Se acercó sonriendo a Isilwen, y le arrebató la manta, mientras le sacaba graciosamente la lengua.  
  
-¡Eeeeeh!-, se quejó Isilwen.  
  
Aredhel rió alegremente, mientras cerraba definitivamente su fardo.  
  
-¡Arriba dormilona!-  
  
Isilwen, no teniendo más remedio que obedecer a la elfa, se levantó, aún adormilada, y se acercó a Thalion. Éste ya se encontraba de pie, y la recibió con un alegre relincho. La joven sonrió, y le propinó una suave caricia, mientras rebuscaba en su bolsa. Al cabo de un momento sacaba de ella un pequeño trozo de pan, que se puso a mordisquear distraídamente, pues estaba más atenta en observar como Aredhel montaba sorpredentemente ágil en su caballo.  
  
No pudo evitar sentir pena por su marcha, pues la había alegrado mucho poder estar un tiempo con alguien que no fuese su caballo, además, la había ayudado desinteresadamente. La echaría de menos, aunque tan sólo la conociese de la noche anterior.  
  
Se acercó a ella, lentamente, algo avergonzada. Cuando llegó junto a la elfa, le tomó la mano y la miró a los ojos.  
  
-Gracias por todo.-, le agradeció.  
  
Aredhel se giró hacia ella, sorprendida, y sonriendo después, le preguntó, burlonamente:  
  
-¿Ya te despides? Pensé que querrías viajar conmigo...-  
  
Isilwen abrió los ojos, sorprendida, mientras su corazón saltaba emocionado en su pecho. Aferró con fuerza la mano de la elfa, incrédula.  
  
-¿Me acompañarás?-, preguntó, ilusionada.  
  
-Sí. La verdad es que no iba a ningún sitio en concreto, así que he decidido que viajaré contigo al campo de batalla. Me apetece acompañarte.-, le respondió la Eldar, con una bella sonrisa.  
  
Inesperadamente, la joven mortal se abrazó con fuerza a Aredhel, quién se sorprendió de veras, pues nadie la había abrazado nunca con tanto entusiasmo. Pero pronto, su expresión de sorpresa cambió a una de alegría y satisfacción. Respondió afectuosamente al abrazo de Isilwen, sintiéndose querida.  
  
-Hannon le, Aredhel...-  
  
La elfa rió contenta, al escuchar de boca de una mortal aquellas palabras en élfico.  
  
-¿De dónde has aprendido eso?-, le preguntó alegremente.  
  
-De mi padre. Es muy sabio, ¿sabes?-, le respondió Isilwen.  
  
Aredhel sonrió, mientras se separaba de la mortal, que se veía muy animada. Al contrario que la noche anterior. Parecía ser que los malos augurios que en la vigilia habían pesado en su corazón habían desaparecido.  
  
-Venga, monta ya, que nos vamos.-, la animó la elfa.  
  
Isilwen asintió, y se dirigió decididamente hacia su caballo Thalion, y sin pensar en nada más que en su nueva compañera y en la alegría de viajar acompañada, se montó. Apenas se dio cuenta, distraída como estaba, de que se había montado sola, y sin ningún tipo de dificultad.  
  
-¡Noro lim!-  
  
Al grito de Aredhel, los dos caballos comenzaron a galopar velozmente, en dirección sudeste, hacia la Puerta Negra de Mordor.  
  
Isilwen se sobresaltó al ver que su caballo reaccionaba también a la orden de la Eldar, pues pensaba que tan sólo la obedecía a ella, su jinete. Pero no dio mucha más importancia a aquel hecho cuando ya llevaban unos minutos de cabalgata.  
  
Ante el silencio de su compañera, y las dudas y la curiosidad que carcomían su conciencia, Isilwen no pudo evitar preguntar algo a Aredhel:  
  
-¿Quién eres? ¿De dónde vienes?-  
  
La elfa se giró hacia ella un momento, sonriendo, para luego volver a posar su mirada hacia delante, pues no podía desatender el camino.  
  
-Quién soy ya te lo he dicho, soy Aredhel, y de dónde vengo te lo diré ahora mismo. Vengo del Bosque Verde. Aunque parezca mentira por mi aspecto, soy una elfa silvana.-, le respondió.  
  
-Vaya...-, susurró admirada Isilwen.- ¿Y qué te ha hecho salir de un reino tan bello?  
  
Aredhel, cambió por un momento su mirada alegre, y la tornó nostálgica. Echaba de menos su hogar.  
  
-El viaje, la aventura, lo inesperado, el ansia de sabiduría... Todo eso... Ya llevo casi cincuenta años viajando. Una nimiedad para alguien de mi raza.-, le contestó, con melancolía en la voz.  
  
-¡Wow! ¡Eso es mucho!-, se sorprendió Isilwen.- Debes echar mucho de menos a tu familia...  
  
Aredhel asintió, algo triste, pero sin perder el buen ánimo que parecía caracterizarla.  
  
Durante la cabalgata no hablaron más, y sin embargo, en ningún momento ninguna de las dos se sintió incómoda. El cariño que sentían la una por la otra había calado hondo en ambos corazones.  
  
..........................................................................................................  
  
El sol se hallaba en su punto más alto cuando las dos compañeras decidieron hacer un alto para comer algo. Era mediodía, y hasta el estómago de Aredhel rugía de hambre. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, ambas prepararon una pequeña hoguera para poder cocinar la comida.  
  
Con calma y tranquilidad fueron preparándola, compartiéndola entre las dos, alimentando a sus corceles mientras su propia comida se asaba en el fuego. Había entre ellas una compenetración extraordinaria, que hacía que se sintieran a gusto la una con la otra. Una confianza inusitada las unía, como si se conocieran de toda la vida... Quizás lo hacía el hecho de ser compañeras de viaje en un sitio tan solitario. Aunque, cualquiera que viéndolas supiera que tan sólo se conocían de un día habría jurado que estaban predestinadas a encontrarse y forjar una hermosa amistad.  
  
Al cabo de una hora habían terminado de comer y descansaban tranquilamente, estiradas sobre la fresca hierba de la pradera donde habían parado. Pocos sitios como ese podrían disfrutar a medida que se acercasen a los territorios del caído Señor Oscuro.  
  
Isilwen y Aredhel charlaban animadamente sobre sus razas respectivas cuando, de repente, Aredhel calló bruscamente, se incorporó con rapidez, e impuso silencio a Isilwen con un gesto de la mano. Isilwen esperó entre asustada e impaciente a que Aredhel le dijese algo.  
  
El rostro de la elfa se veía preocupado, pero lo que de veras preocupó a Isilwen fue que la Eldar se levantara de pronto, la levantara rápidamente también a ella, recogiese todo precipitadamente y se montase en su caballo.  
  
-¡¿A qué esperas?! ¡Monta!-, la instó, con prisa en su élfica voz.  
  
Isilwen la obedeció en seguida, asustada por el comportamiento de Aredhel.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre?-, le preguntó, ya montada en Thalion, temiéndose lo peor.  
  
Aredhel la miró seriamente con sus hermosos y profundos ojos marrones.  
  
-Orcos.-  
  
TBC  
  
Lothluin: Muchísimas gracias por tu review!!! Me animó mucho que una escritora como tú valorase mi fic ., como ya hiciste antes con Ángel Guerrero ( que seguiré en cuanto pueda). Pues eso, muchas gracias por leerme. Espero que este capítulo responda a tus expectativas . Eso sí, te aseguro que sobretodo al final, habrán muchas sorpresas.  
  
The Balrog of Altena: Hola!!! Tranquila, no importa que tardes en poner review . mientras leas el capítulo y me des la opinión puedes tardar lo que quieras :-P Jaja, m'agrada que vegis així a Isilwen :D, encara que pensa que ella marxa de viatge no per no tenir por ( bé, una mica sí ), sinó perquè no sap quins problemes pot portar un viatge semblant. Bé, fins aviat i que t'agradi aquest capítol. 


	4. ¡No quiero ser cobarde!

Capítulo 4  
  
Isilwen quedó paralizada ante su respuesta. ¡Orcos! ¡Eso significaba que ambas corrían grave peligro!  
  
-¡Orcos!-, exclamó horrorizada, haciéndose eco de sus pensamientos.- ¡Pero eso es imposible! ¡Debían haber desaparecido todos con la caída de Sauron!-  
  
-Eso mismo pensaba yo hace un segundo.-, contestó con ironía la elfa, sin desviar su mirada, fija en el horizonte.  
  
La mortal sintió como su corazón empezaba a latir desesperadamente fuerte. Aquello se ponía feo... Encima iba desarmada... ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Huir? No, eso era de cobardes, ¡aunque fuese a base de piedras se enfrentaría a aquellas horrendas criaturas!  
  
Observó atentamente a su nueva compañera. Su rostro era serio, muy serio. En sus profundos ojos creyó atisbar una pizca de temor. ¿Temor? ¿En una Eldar como ella?  
  
Los músculos de sus brazos estaban tensos, las manos crispadas sobre las empuñaduras de dos dagas. Los ojos entrecerrados, fijos en el punto por donde debían surgir los enemigos. La mandíbula inferior tensa. Estaba apretando los dientes.  
  
Aredhel parecía pensar, nerviosa. De repente, se giró hacia Isilwen, bruscamente, y la miró con severidad. Ella quedó sorprendida por la visión de aquella expresión en el rostro de la elfa, pues hasta entonces la había visto siempre sonreír.  
  
Entonces, para su asombro y espanto, Aredhel dirigió su mano derecha a su cadera izquierda, de donde colgaba una gran espada élfica. Tomó la empuñadura con firmeza, y, de un buen estirón desenvainó la noble arma. El filo refulgió al contacto de la luz solar, brillando con esplendor la hoja élfica.  
  
La elfa sostuvo la espada en alto, dejando que Isilwen la admirara con profundo respeto, como ella también hacía. Entonces, la tomó delicadamente con ambas manos, una cogiendo con firmeza la empuñadura, y la otra plana, sosteniendo por debajo la hoja.  
  
La puso ante Isilwen, que no pudo evitar sentir algo de nerviosismo, pues no podía dejar de mirar tan bella espada. Y al hacerlo, un extraño sentimiento se apoderaba de sus sentidos. ¿Valor? ¿Honor? No lo sabía, lo único que podía afirmar era que algo la empujaba a desear tomar la espada, y blandirla con maestría en la danza de la batalla.  
  
-Esta espada fue forjada por los elfos silvanos del Bosque Verde, los más diestros herreros del reino. Me es muy preciada, pues me la regaló mi maestro.-, explicó Aredhel con solemnidad.- Tómala ahora, y en caso que tu vida corra peligro, utilízala.- añadió, mientras le ofrecía a Isilwen la espada.  
  
Isilwen retrocedió, nerviosa y confusa.  
  
-Pero..¿Por qué? Y...¿Tú? ¿Cómo te defenderás?-, tartamudeó la joven.  
  
En los hermosos labios de Aredhel se dibujó un esbozo de sonrisa. Miró, por un momento abandonando la seriedad, con indulgencia a la joven mortal, mientras le señalaba con un dedo las dos dagas que llevaba colgadas al cinto y el bello arco que llevaba a la espalda, junto al carcaj lleno de afiladas flechas.  
  
-Tranquila, me las arreglaré perfectamente.-, le dijo suavemente, como quien tranquiliza a un niño asustado en medio de la noche.- No me quedo precisamente desarmada.-, concluyó, risueña.  
  
Isilwen, al ver de nuevo los pequeños gestos alegres por los que creía que se caracterizaba la elfa, se tranquilizó ligeramente, aunque sin olvidar la situación que las acosaba. Respiró hondo, intentando serenarse. Pero su intento de detener la frenética cabalgata de su corazón fue en vano.  
  
De repente, un grotesco sonido inundó los oídos de ambas compañeras. Isilwen se estremeció, presa del pánico. Los orcos ya estaban a la vista, y las habían descubierto.  
  
Aredhel, que se había quedado rígida el escuchar el rugido orco, se giró bruscamente hacia Isilwen, le tomó una mano con firmeza, y la obligó a cerrarla sobre la empuñadura de la hermosa espada.  
  
-No...-, sollozó Isilwen, temblando de arriba a abajo.  
  
-Debes cabalgar hacia el este. No pares hasta que el sol caiga.-, le dijo inexpresivamente la elfa, en un susurro.- Cuando te hayas detenido, espérame tan sólo dos horas. Si no he vuelto para entonces, sigue rauda tu camino.  
  
La aterrorizada mortal se aferró a la mano de la Eldar, llorando. En sus ojos se leía el pánico a la soledad, al peligro y a la pérdida.  
  
-No quiero que te pase nada...-, suplicó como pudo, en medio de su incontrolado llanto.  
  
Aredhel sonrió, mostrando en un fugaz segundo un asomo de lágrima en sus ojos. Le acarició tiernamente la mano con la que se aferraba a ella, mientras se inclinaba hacia Isilwen y le besaba la frente. Aquel gesto inundó de calidez y seguridad el joven corazón de la humana.  
  
-Tranquila, volveré pronto contigo.-, le susurró Aredhel.  
  
La elfa, de improviso, se separó rápidamente de Isilwen, y sin ella poder hacer nada antes, palmeó con fuerza el lomo de Thalion, que salió disparado hacia delante, en dirección este.  
  
Isilwen apenas tuvo tiempo de agarrarse con todas sus fuerzas a las riendas de su caballo para no caer estrepitosamente. Se aferraba, desesperada, presa del llanto y la histeria.  
  
¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué huía sabiendo que podía perder a Aredhel? Cierto que ella la quería proteger a toda costa y la había obligado a huir, pero, ¡no se había resistido!  
  
-¡Cobarde!-, se insultó entre dientes, mientras el sabor salado de las lágrimas llegaba a sus labios. Cerró los puños, terriblemente furiosa consigo misma. ¡¿Cómo era capaz de abandonarla?! ¡No quería! ¡No podría perder a nadie otra vez!  
  
La determinación invadió ferozmente todo su cuerpo. De un brusco estirón en las riendas que sobresaltó sobremanera al caballo, lo frenó en seco. Como poseída por un divino espíritu guerrero, giró su corcel, y lo espoleó con energía, ordenándole emprender un vertiginoso camino de vuelta.  
  
Y allí la vio, erguida en su inmaculado corcel élfico, con el arco silvano en las manos. En la cuerda de increíble fuerza y resistencia, una letal flecha tensada entre sus finos dedos. El grupo de orcos, de al menos una decena, se acercaba corriendo con su grotesco y cómico caminar. En sus horribles bocas una mueca de desprecio, ignorancia y brutalidad. Su misión: destruir la vida que se les pusiese delante.  
  
En su interior, Isilwen sintió como el corazón se le encogía dolorosamente, espantado. Mas no temía por sí misma, sino por la Eldar que tanto cariño le había dado sin reserva alguna. En tan poco tiempo que llevaban juntas la había llegado a querer mucho, aún sin llegar a conocerla del todo. Isilwen sólo sabía que su corazón deseaba tener a su lado a la elfa.  
  
Por eso se quedó helada al ver la pandilla de orcos que aun quedaban en vida, pues unos cinco habían sido abatidos por las certeras flechas de Aredhel, que se abalanzaban sobre ella sin piedad. En un sorprendente y rapidísimo movimiento, la Eldar se colocó el arco en la espalda y sacó con destreza sus hermosas dagas, poniéndose en guardia en el acto. Fue tan grácil y veloz que aun tuvo tiempo de desmontar, (pues luchaba más a gusto a pie) y esperar quieta, en su posición, a sus enemigos.  
  
No lo iba a tener precisamente fácil. Cinco orcos sobre ella, sola. Temía tener dificultades... ¡Sí! Ella, una Eldar de pies a cabeza, tenía miedo. Pero era lo suficientemente orgullosa como para no dejar que aquello afectase a su cuerpo y a la batalla que iba a disputar. Cierto era que le podía costar la vida, pero también lo era que en sus cincuenta años de ininterrumpido viaje lo habían llegado a pasar mucho peor. Debía confiar en su fuerza, en aquella que nunca, en su eterna y larga vida, le había fallado.  
  
Una sonrisa llena de orgullo y superioridad se esbozó en sus labios, dándole las fuerzas que la ayudarían a vencer, como siempre había sido. Avanzó un paso al frente, deslizando el pie izquierdo suavemente, rozando el suelo. Apuntó, con un giro provocado por sus muñecas, con las dagas a los orcos, que ya estaban a tiro de piedra.  
  
De repente, algo rompió su concentración para con cada gesto de su enemigo. Una de las horrendas criaturas, la que parecía liderar el reducido grupo, había detenido bruscamente a otro orco, agarrándola brutalmente por el hombro. Los demás también se detuvieron. Aredhel bajó la guardia, confundida.  
  
¿Qué les había detenido?  
  
Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, la expresión desencajada por un repentino temor. Su rostro pálido se giró bruscamente hacia su derecha, sabiendo de pronto qué era lo que había distraído a los orcos. -¡¡¡No!!!-, gritó, desgarrando su garganta, al ver como los orcos se lanzaban feroces contra Isilwen, que cabalgaba a toda velocidad hacia ellos, con su espada en alto, desafiante.  
  
Algo en los ojos de la mortal había cambiado. Llameaban, gélidos, fríos, furiosos.  
  
Mientras Aredhel permanecía paralizada de asombro y espanto, vio como la joven muchacha, como presa de una inusitada destreza con las armas, de un vertiginoso y grácil movimiento tomaban la espada por la empuñadura, con la afilada hoja hacia abajo. Justo cuando estuvo al lado del primer orco, la alzó con fuerza, a modo de cuchillo, y se la hundió completamente en la clavícula, matándolo en el acto.  
  
Sólo entonces, cuando vio la putrefacta sangre orca machando las manos de la que había sido su inocente compañera, sabiendo que era por su causa, reaccionó, y, subiendo de nuevo a su caballo, lo espoleó con fiereza, lanzándose al encuentro de su recién encontrada amiga.  
  
¡No permitiría que le hicieran daño! ¡Jamás! No sabía porqué se desvivía tanto por una simple mortal, tan insensata como para salir de viaje sola y totalmente desarmada. Lo único que sí sabía era que no podía dejar que la lastimase nadie.  
  
De un salto de su brioso corcel, Aredhel se plantó justo delante de Thalion y su jinete, Isilwen, que había estado a punto de ser acuchillada por el gran orco jefe, en un momento de despiste por parte de la joven de claros cabellos.  
  
La elfa blandió su espada con su eterna maestría, degollando de un limpio tajo a la diabólica criatura. Ésta tambaleó, moribunda. Aredhel, asqueada, le propinó un puñetazo, rabiosa, que lo envió de espaldas al suelo.  
  
-¡Cuidado!-  
  
El grito de Isilwen, a su espalda, le heló la sangre. ¡Se había distraído! Notó a su izquierda la presencia de uno de los tres orcos que quedaban. Supo que había alzado su cimitarra para abatirla a ella. Y sin embargo no perdió la calma.  
  
Con sangre fría, controlando al máximo sus cinco sentidos, tomó rápidamente sus dagas, y se giró de frente al orco que iba a matarla.  
  
-¡Aredhel!-, gritó, aterrorizada, viendo que había dado la espalda a otro orco, que, sin duda, iba a aprovechar la ocasión.  
  
Quiso matarlo, y salvar así a la elfa. Mas no tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo, porque cuando quiso hacer que Thalion avanzase, el último de los tres orcos, se le lanzó por un costado. A duras penas pudo detener la tajada que pretendía propinarle con su mugrosa cimitarra. Desesperada, asustada y furiosa con las estúpidas criaturas de Sauron, se arriesgó un segundo a bajar la guardia. Despistó así a su atontado enemigo, clavándole fugazmente, la espada en su estómago. La oscura sangre empezó a brotar a borbotones, mas, Isilwen no le prestó la más mínima atención.  
  
Desclavó la élfica espada del cuerpo sin vida de aquel engendro, para girarse rápidamente en busca de su amiga. ¡Ojalá aun estuviese a tiempo de salvarla!  
  
La presión en su pecho, fruto de la angustia, desapareció de pronto, al ver a los dos orcos que habían intentado asesinar a su amiga, abrazados. Su boca se le abrió tontamente, su expresión, de bobo asombro.  
  
No era, evidentemente, que los orcos, en un arrebato de un inexistente sentimentalismo de su raza, se lanzaran a abrazarse como buenos amigos. Eso mismo notó Isilwen cuando, al fijarse algo más, vio que ambos se habían hundido las cimitarras en el estómago del compañero. Así, se había quedado clavados, rígidos como una estatua, muertos.  
  
Y fue, justo al alzar la vista de los cadáveres, cuando vio, detrás de ellos, a la elfa, sonriendo con orgullo y superioridad, rozando sus uñas en su camisa, para luego bufárselas, con una ceja alzada, en gesto cómico.  
  
Al verla así, sana y salva, Isilwen no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, seguida de un pequeño sollozo. La tensión que había sentido hasta entonces, el miedo, el terror, la angustia, se desataron en aquel llanto.  
  
Aredhel, al verla de aquella manera, se acercó a su lado, desmontó de su caballo, mientras ayudaba a su vez a Isilwen a hacer lo mismo. Ella seguía llorando, temblando, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.  
  
-Tranquila... Ya se acabó...-, le susurró dulcemente al oído, mientras la abrazaba con ternura.  
  
La estrechó suavemente contra su pecho, mientras dejaba que Isilwen escondiera el rostro contra ella. Le acarició los cabellos tranquilamente, con cariño, dejando que se desfogase.  
  
La joven mortal, entre sus sollozos, no pudo dejar de sentir, con emoción, la calidez del abrazo de la Eldar, el cariño con que la estaba arrullando, con suaves palabras de consuelo. Notó, con aprecio, como el suave pero embriagador aroma de Aredhel la envolvía.  
  
Isilwen, lloró por largo rato, destrozada por dentro. Nunca había tenido tanto miedo. Bueno, sí, con Beleg. Pero aquella vez era algo totalmente diferente. Había sentido que se quedaría totalmente sola, para siempre, si perdía a Aredhel. Había sentido que iba a perder una oportunidad tan grande de ser feliz... Y es que con la Eldar se sentía comprendida, segura, querida...  
  
Deseó, por unos instantes, poderse quedar para siempre así, abrazada a su amiga, sintiendo su agradable calorcillo, su hermosa voz murmurándole palabras cariñosas. Sólo a ella. Deseó no perder el suave contacto de sus finos dedos sobre su pelo, sus brazos rodeándola.  
  
Algunos habrían dicho que aquello era amor... Pero Isilwen sabía que no lo era. Era un cariño especial, una amistad llevada a su cima más alta... Realmente parecían haber sido destinadas a encontrarse, para siempre estar juntas.  
  
Aunque sabía de sobras que era algo físicamente imposible. Ella era mortal, y Aredhel viviría eternamente... Algún día habrían de separarse, para no verse nunca más. Aquella verdad que había llegado de repente a su corazón la llenó de amargura. Y lo peor era que sabía que no podría luchar contra ello. Parecía mentira... Tan poco tiempo y ya le dolía imaginar su separación...  
  
Entonces, sin saber porqué, se miró las manos.  
  
Un grito ahogado surgió de su garganta. Su rostro palideció. Estaban llenas de negra sangre maloliente.  
  
Su corazón comenzó a palpitar a toda prisa, desbocado, al recordar exactamente lo que había hecho.  
  
-He matado...-, susurró entrecortadamente, aterrorizada como nunca.  
  
Las rodillas le fallaron, las piernas temblándole. Aredhel la estrechó con fuerza, sujetándola para evitar su caída. Separándose ligeramente de ella, la elfa le tomó las manos suavemente, mientras rebuscaba en uno de sus bolsillos. Pronto sacó un pañuelo de blanca seda, y con afecto, comenzó a limpiar las ensangrentadas manos de la joven mortal.  
  
-No debes sentir ningún tipo de culpa ni remordimiento por haberles arrebatado la vida a esos orcos.-, la consoló dulcemente la Eldar, mirándola con sus hermosos ojos marrones.- Ellos no merecen la vida, sólo desean matar, torturar y destruir. Te quisieron hacer mucho daño.-  
  
Isilwen notó de nuevo como las lágrimas surgían de sus ojos, deslizándose lentamente por sus mejillas, humedeciéndolas con su cálido contacto.  
  
-Pero...-, tartamudeó.  
  
-En el fondo...-, la cortó gentilmente Aredhel.-, Creo que les hiciste un verdadero favor...-  
  
Isilwen la miró sin entender, mientras observaba como la elfa guardaba de nuevo el pañuelo.  
  
-Mira.-, prosiguió Aredhel, acariciando distraídamente las manos de su amiga.- Los orcos son creados sin piedad por cada señor oscuro que aparece en este mundo. Carecen de sentimientos. No pueden amar, sólo odiar... ¿Qué vida es esa? Estoy segura de que sufren mucho, en el fondo. Por eso odian tanto a aquellos que somos libres de sentir y amar. Su reacción natural, dado su negro corazón, es la destrucción de todo ser con luz. ¿Entiendes ahora por qué los has ayudado? Los has librado de su más dura tortura.-  
  
-¿Tú crees?-, dudó la muchacha.  
  
-Sí.-, asintió casi jovialmente Aredhel.  
  
Isilwen asintió también, la mirada baja, en silencio. Cerró suavemente sus manos sobre las de la elfa, capturándolas amablemente. Alzó sus ojos grises, fijándolos con cariño en los de Aredhel. Ésta, sencillamente, con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios, le secó las lágrimas con el dorso de su fina mano.  
  
-Vámonos, seguiremos el camino unas horas más... Ya no queda mucho. Pronto encontrarás a tu amado Beleg, te lo prometo.-, le murmuró.  
  
Isilwen, por toda respuesta, la abrazó estrechamente una vez más, agradeciéndole sin palabra alguna todo lo que había hecho por ella. Intentó decirle de alguna manera lo mucho que había significado para ella, lo mucho que estaba llegando a quererla. Mas, las palabras no acudieron ni a su mente ni a sus labios.  
  
Aredhel supo notar su intención, y, sonriendo siempre, la besó dulcemente en la mejilla, diciéndole con los ojos que la había entendido.  
  
-Gracias, otra vez.-, le dijo Isilwen.  
  
-De nada, tonta.-, les respondió la Eldar, risueña.  
  
Isilwen quedó algo sorprendida, tanto por la palabra empleada, como el parecido que, por un instante, la elfa había tenido con su hermana Elana. Recordándola se preguntó cómo estaría su família. Si se habrían enfadado mucho con ella...  
  
Pero dejó a parte aquellos pensamientos cuando vio que Aredhel esperaba una respuesta a sus palabras, con una ceja alzada y una media sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
Simulándose enfadada, le gritó:  
  
-¡Oye! ¿Qué forma es esa de hablarme, señorita elfa?-  
  
Aredhel estalló en risas, contenta y feliz después de la tensión pasada en la batalla. Volviendo a mirar a la muchacha mortal por un fugaz segundo, le sacó la lengua, burlona. Y, hecho esto, montó rápidamente en su caballo, espoleándolo con fuerza. Éste respondió a los deseos de su jinete, lanzándose estrepitosamente hacia delante, veloz.  
  
-¡Eeeeeh!-, le gritó Isilwen, divertida.  
  
-¡Vamos, lenta!-, la animó, juguetona, la elfa.  
  
Isilwen comenzó a reír también, mientras montaba grácilmente sobre su caballo Thalion, y le instaba a seguir a su compañera.  
  
Así siguieron su camino, cabalgando lado a lado, hacia el horizonte oriental. Marcharon durante algunas horas más, hasta que el sol se puso. Juntas. Sin que ningún orco más intentase separarlas. Seguirían el camino la una junta la otra, codo con codo, pues así lo pedían sus corazones.  
  
TBC  
  
Aiya a todas de nuevo! Siento no haber actualizado antes, pero estuve de viaje y no pude subir el capítulo. Espero que no os decepcione :oP  
  
Free: No te preocupes por no haberme dejado antes review, . mientras leas mi historia y te guste me conformo. Bueno, pues eso, aki te dejo el nuevo capítulo para que lo disfrutes.  
  
Lalwen Tinúviel: Ei nena! Jajajaja, tranquila, que he entendido lo que querías decir :D, sabes que yo haría lo mismo por ti. Jeje, sí que sales sí, ya era hora. Sin Aredhel la historia no tendría mucho sentido, la verdad . Te echo mucho de menos neneta... A ver si consigo que nos dejen quedar mañana...Bueno, pos eso, este fic no se alargará mucho más de tres capítulos... Ya veremos como sigue la historia ;)  
  
The Balrog of Altena: No sabia que allà llenceu avellanes per Sant Joan O.O, q interessant! . Bé, tens raó en això que les dues estan destinades a ser amigues. No sé perquè ho vaig fer així... Tan místic (ho dic per això del destí). O potser sí. :P Crec que ja hauràs notat que l'Aredhel és el nom que he donat a la meva millor amiga dins la història, Lalwen. Doncs crec que he fet que l'amistat dels dos personatges surgís així perquè ho va fer també, més o menys, així a la realitat. Sobre Aredhel ja s'aniran veient coses sobre el seu pasta i la seva identitat, tanquila ;) Y bé, sobre això de l'acció, espero no haberte decepcionat, perquè realment, sóc un desastre per aquest tipus d'escena...Apa! Fins una altra! 


End file.
